


Ain't No Collar Can Hold My Body Down

by keep_waking_up



Series: Chasing an Illusion [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (Jensen is 31 and Jared is 17), Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Collars, Consensual Name-Calling, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Prostitution, Self-Lubrication, Vocal Complusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is Jared’s favorite Alpha from the slave kennels.  Unlike most omegas, Jared looks forward to his heat because A) his daddy is rich enough to hire an Alpha from the kennels to fuck him, and B) it’s the only time he gets to see Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Collar Can Hold My Body Down

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by deceptivemirror
> 
> Title is a reference to a Johnny Cash song.

Jensen is Jared’s favorite Alpha from the slave kennels.  Unlike most omegas, Jared looks forward to his heat because A) his daddy is rich enough to hire an Alpha from the kennels to fuck him, and B) it’s the only time he gets to see Jensen.

Jared’s heats had started when he was fourteen, and he’d gone through a dozen or so Alphas, unsatisfied, until the kennels had finally sent him Jensen.  They’d been reluctant to do so at first—Jensen was wild-caught and mixing that sort of danger with a billionaire’s only son hadn’t seemed wise, apparently—but eventually they’d given in.  Now, Jensen is all Jared’s three days a month.

At seventeen, Jared is old enough to go on suppressants and withstand his heats without an Alpha, but when his dad brings up the idea, Jared dismisses it.  He _likes_ getting fucked.  He knows that’s not politically correct—omegas are supposed to be strong and self-confident now—but it’s true.  If Jared had his way, Jensen would be permanently installed in the chambers next to his, ready to fuck him at any time.

Politically incorrect or not, Jared is still thinking of asking for that for his eighteenth birthday.

Rolling over on his bed, Jared hides his face in his pillows.  It’s more than just the sex, even though he’ll only admit that to himself in the privacy of his own head.  Jensen had been caught in a Texas suburb when he was twenty-two, disguised as a Beta.  He might have lived his whole life free if he hadn’t revealed himself to his fiancée, who had promptly turned him in.  Jared scowls at the thought.  If _he_ had been Jensen’s fiancé, he wouldn’t have betrayed him that way.  _He_ would have been delighted.

Because he _is_ wild-caught, Jensen isn’t like the other Alphas.  He’s been in the kennels nine years, but he’s still more _Alpha_ than all the rest of them combined.  All the others think an omega has to be treated like a delicate flower or a child, but Jensen knows how to handle him.  He knows Jared likes it best when he fucks him hard and rough.  He knows everything about Jared, it sometimes feels like, even things Jared doesn’t know about himself.

It’s not just sex.  Jared’s known that since he was sixteen.  He _loves_ Jensen.  He loves him the way his Beta parents love each other.  No!  He loves him the way an omega loves his _mate_.

Jared shudders with delight at the forbidden word, and slick dampens the seat of his pants.  Huffing, he kicks them off and onto the floor.  He thinks that if they’d met in the old days, before Alphas were condemned to slavery, Jensen would have seen and claimed him within moments.  The idea of it makes his heat burn even stronger—Jensen biting him and biting him, regardless of where they are or who is around them.  Jensen, with his Alpha instincts no longer dampened, mating Jared in his full glory.

Just when Jared is about to start rutting against his mattress from the _idea_ of it, two raps come from the door.  His whole body responds with a shudder of intense appreciation when the door is pushed open and diluted Alpha scent floods the room.

“What took you so long?” Jared gripes to hide his feelings for Jensen, refusing to look at the man padding into his room behind him.  “I’ve been in heat for a whole _hour_ now.”

“How difficult for you,” Jensen murmurs, voice gravelly and filled with restrained power.  Jared knows without looking at him that the full power of his voice is kept from him by a tight silver collar around his neck.  The collar, locked into Jensen’s nervous system, sent electrical impulses that kept him from accessing his true nature.  Such collars were the standard design for Alphas nowadays, and were the reason why Jared could afford Jensen in the first place.  His father, after all, had invented the things.

“It _was_.”  Jared pouts, finally turning around to look at his ( _his!_ ) Alpha.  Jensen is dressed, as always, in standard kennel blacks accented with golden lining.  The uniform hugs his broad shoulders and clings to his bowed legs.  The sight takes Jared’s breath away, just like every other time.  He’s glad he’s already relaxed against the pillows so he can’t actually swoon.

“What are you doing over there?” Jared whines, even though he knows Jensen taking off his socks and shoes.  If Jensen was still _wild_ , Jared thinks, the smell of Jared’s heat would drive him crazy and there would be no waiting or preparing.  Just hard, rough fucking.

Jensen shrugs his jacket off and Jared’s mouth waters.  “Calm down, Jared,” Jensen tells him mildly.  “I’ll get around to fucking you soon enough.  However, I can’t do that with my clothes on.”

“Yes, you can,” Jared insists stubbornly.  “Just undo your pants, pull your dick out, and put it in me.”

“How eloquent,” Jensen drawls, but he stops undressing and eyes Jared’s—very naked—body.  “You want me to be fully dressed while I fuck you?”

“Y-yes,” Jared says, trying to sound confident.  “It’ll be hot.”  He licks his lips.  It will be.  It will be like his fantasies—Jensen too hung up on fucking him to think of anything else.  He squirms on the bed, getting wetter at the thought.  “C’mon, Jensen.  Do it.”

Sighing, Jensen walks slowly over to the bed.  “Fine, brat,” he says, and when Jared opens his mouth to object to the slur, Jensen raises one eyebrow.  “What, you like to be called ‘slut,’ but ‘brat’ is too much for you?”

Jared flushes and snaps his mouth closed.  He _does_ like when Jensen calls him a slut, but only because of the _way_ Jensen says it—like it’s a good thing, a _hot_ thing.  Jared likes being a slut for Jensen because _Jensen_ likes it.

When Jared doesn’t respond, Jensen shakes his head.  “On your hands and knees now,” Jensen orders.  “I can’t mount you like this.”

Jared shivers at the idea of being _mounted_ and quickly complies.  He arches his back so that his ass is on full display, along with his hole.  “Jensen,” he moans, already so wet and wanting from just talking.  “Mount me _now_.”

“If you insist,” Jensen answers dryly and the mattress dips as he climbs onto the bed behind Jared.  His hands go to Jared’s hips and hold him steady as the head of his cock bumps up against Jared’s hole.  Jared’s wet enough that all it would take was one little thrust…

Jared bucks back at the thought, trying to get Jensen’s dick inside of him, but Jensen pulls away, teasing him.  Jared growls, although with his omega vocal chords, there isn’t much effect.  “Don’t make me beg this time,” he demands, ignoring the fact that saying that _is_ a kind of begging.  “I had to wait a whole _hour_ —”

“Oh, boo-hoo.”  Jensen slaps his ass and Jared jolts forward at the sudden pain.  “Some omegas go their whole heat without an Alpha.  I think you can wait a couple of minutes to get dicked.”  Even when scolding him, Jared likes to think Jensen sounds fond.

Jared flushes, but scowls back over his shoulder regardless.  “But I _have_ an Alpha.  So I shouldn’t _have_ to wait.”

Jensen’s lips brush against his ear as he leans over Jared and murmurs, “patience is a virtue, kid.  Learn it.”  He pauses and Jared can _feel_ him smile.  “And _beg_.”

Jared’s pretty sure his whole body has turned red with shame and arousal.  He manages to keep quiet until Jensen’s cock nudges against his hole again, and then he’s gasping out, “please.  God, _please_!”

There’s a moment and then Jensen sighs again.  “Good enough,” he says, and slams into Jared with one thrust.

“Oh god, oh god, oh _god_ , oh!” Jared chants frantically.  Jensen isn’t even moving, just keeping his cock all the way in Jared, and Jared can’t stop his body from pushing back and clenching around the length inside of him.  He wants it _bad_.  “Come _on_!” He hisses.  “Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck_ me!”

“I like it better when you ask nicely,” Jensen tells him, and grabs a handful of his hair before grinding savagely up against his prostate.  Jared yelps and tries to twist away, but Jensen is holding him too tight.  “Just take it,” Jensen says, and he sounds like he’s reading the fucking _dictionary_ from how nonchalant he is.  “Take what I give you.”  There’s a pause and then he adds—and Jared can _tell_ he is smirking—“Slut.”

With the word, Jared’s ass clamps down around Jensen’s cock once more and he falls face-first into the pillows.  His cheeks burn as Jensen chuckles and begins a slow, torturous rhythm in and out of Jared.  “There we go,” he praises.  “Now…”

With that, Jensen slams back into him, startling a scream out of Jared.  His withdrawal is quick, and he thrusts back inside within seconds, nailing Jared’s prostate again.  Jared claws at the pillows as Jensen pounds into him mercilessly.  It’s too much too fast, but Jared doesn’t ask Jensen to stop or slow down.  This is why he loves Jensen, after all.  Jensen makes him melt.  Jensen makes him _lose his mind._

“Jensen,” he calls out, because he’s getting close and he _has_ to.  He wants to hold onto his Alpha and be able to feel more than his dick once they’re tied as much as they can be.  He thinks if the collar allowed Jensen’s knot to expand all the way, it would be enough for him.  As it is, he always just wants more, more, _more_.

He must be whimpering about it because Jensen says, “I know, I know” like he’s trying to be comforting, but really can’t.  As if to make up for it, his knot begins to expand inside Jared.  Jensen doesn’t bother letting Jared adjust, just grinds ruthlessly against his prostate and presses two fingers against his perineum at the same time.  Jared’s orgasm feels like it shatters him; his whole body shakes as he comes with a wail.

“Good boy,” Jensen hisses and then coughs.  His half-knotted cock jerks inside Jared as he does so.  “Fuck,” he snarls and hands lift away from Jared’s hips.  “Fuck.  My collar got tightened.”

Shaking out of his post-orgasm stupor, Jared cranes around to look at Jensen behind him.  Sure enough, the collar is biting into his skin and obviously cutting off some airflow.  “It must have gotten caught on something,” Jared says, eyeing it.  “Can you loosen it?”

Jensen looks at him flatly and Jared flushes.  “Of course you can’t.  The pheromone detector.  Right.”  The collars were designed to electrically shock any Alpha that touched them.  An omega like Jared, however, would have no such problem.  Easing around carefully, because Jensen’s knot is still inside him, Jared moves so it looks almost like he’s sitting on Jensen’s lap and reaches up for the collar’s buckle.  HIs fingers are still trembling from his _epic_ orgasm, but he manages to get the buckle undone.  “Just let me—”

All of a sudden, the collar is ripped out of Jared’s hands as Jensen jerks sideways in a blur of motion.  Jared tips backwards, landing sprawled on the bed.  Somehow, Jensen’s cock stays inside of him, though it tugs a bit.  “What—” he gets out and then—

“ ** _Stay_** ,” Jensen rasps, low and dark, and every muscle in Jared’s body freezes.  He’s never heard it before, but his hindbrain knows that _that_ was an Alpha Voice and it must be obeyed.

If Jensen can use his Alpha Voice… Jared’s eyes stray right and catch a glimpse of something silver on the floor before he is distracted by something expanding inside of him.

“Fuck,” Jensen curses, placing one hand on Jared’s stomach before jerking his hips back.  Jared yowls as the half-knotted cock is pulled out of him—partly from pain and partly from need.  He watches, entranced, as Jensen wraps a hand around himself and squeezes his knot.  He watches as it begins growing, Jensen’s hand milking it.  Even though he’s still fully clothed, Jensen is quite the sight, his huge cock in one hand and his head thrown back in bliss.

Still, Jared whines.  That’s _his_ cock, _his_ knot.  It should be snug in _his_ ass.  “Please,” he begs, forgetting to be ashamed.  “Put it back.  I _want_ it.  I want it so _bad_.”

“Sorry, Jared,” Jensen grunts, and then he’s coming, ropes of come splattering across Jared’s face, stomach, and dick.  After a minute, the stream of come dies down to a trickle and Jensen sighs.  “If I’d knotted your ass, who knows how long we’d have been stuck.  And, as sweet as your little hole is, I don’t have the time.”  He pats Jared’s cheek once, grimacing when come gets on his hand, and wipes it on the sheets.  “Come’s a good look on you, kid,” he says before tucking his cock back into his pants and climbing off the bed.

Jared’s not stupid.  Jensen won’t stay, not with his collar off.  He’ll flee to Canada, or maybe Europe, where Alphas are treated the same as everyone else.

“Take me with you,” Jared blurts out impetuously as Jensen’s pulling his jacket back on.  When Jensen looks back at him with an arched brow, Jared continues, “I’ll be good for you, you know I will.  I can help you.  Just take me with you.”

Facing Jared, Jensen crosses his arms over his chest.  “And why would I do that?” He asks.  “You’ve got a sweet ass, sure, but—”

“I love you!” Jared interrupts, heedless of the consequences.  He crawls desperately across his bed towards Jensen.  “I’ve loved you for years.  I wanted us to be—to be—”

“To be what?” Jensen prods.  “Mates?”

Jared nods, looking up through his eyelashes at the Alpha he considers _his_.

“Oh, Jared.”  Jensen shakes his head, snorting.  “You’re seventeen.  You like the way I fuck you, so you think it’s love.  You’ll be in love with someone else as soon as your daddy finds another Alpha to fill you up.”  He doesn’t sound hurt or bitter, just matter-of-fact. 

“It’s not like that!” Jared protests, even though he can feel it will fall on deaf ears.  “I don’t _want_ another Alpha!  I want _you_!”  Sagging at the end of his bed, Jared pleads softly, “ _please_ , Jensen.  Please take me.”

Jensen looks at him consideringly for one moment, then shakes his head again.  “Sorry, kid, but I’ve only got papers for one.  Besides, I don’t need the kind of trouble kidnapping a billionaire’s only son would get me.”

“But—” Jared cuts himself off.  He is ashamed to realize that he is crying.  He wipes furiously at the tears.  “We’re _mates_ , I know it,” he proclaims stubbornly.  “I’ll _die_ if you leave me here!”

At that, Jensen has the nerve to actually _chuckle_.  “No, you won’t,” he says with confidence.  “You’ll pout for a couple of weeks and then find some other Alpha to be a pretty little slut for.  Someday, you’ll marry a rich Beta that will coo over you and won’t mind that you have your own personal sex slave.  Maybe you’ll even pop out a few babies.  Who knows?”

“I don’t _want_ that!” Jared slams his fists down into the mattress.  “If you leave me here, I’ll go on sups and I won’t let anyone ever touch me again!  I’ll become one of those old, ugly, spinster omegas who have to use knotted dildos to get off—”

A hand covers his mouth.  Jensen’s green eyes are still sparkling with amusement.  “How ‘bout this,” he says.  “If you still feel that way when you turn eighteen, drive up to Vancouver, Canada.  Go to JDM’s Bar and Grill and ask to see the owner.  Then, tell him your name.  He’ll let you know where you can find me.”  Leaning down, Jensen peers into Jared’s eyes.  “You got that?”

“Vancouver, JDM, my name,” Jared repeats, heart now fluttering with hope.  “I’ll be there.  Definitely.”  Jensen turns to go and Jared clings to his arm.  “Wait!” He demands.  “You have to kiss me goodbye.”  They’ve never kissed before, but never wasn’t _now_.

“No, I don’t,” Jensen replies, clearly amused.  “You have to _earn_ that.  Go on your sups and stay Alpha-free, and then _maybe_ we can talk about a kiss.”

“Okay,” Jared promises eagerly.  “I’ll do all that.  For you.”

Jensen laughs, shaking him off.  “Sure you will, kid,” he says indulgently, and then strolls out of the room, easy as can be.  Jared wants to chase him, but he has a feeling that he’d just be ordered back.

Instead, he calls his doctor.  “Hi, Dr. Rhodes?  It’s Jared Padalecki.  I’d like to go on suppressants, please.”

*

Two weeks after his eighteenth birthday, Jared transfers one million dollars of his father’s money into an untraceable offshore account before stealing his mom’s Porsche and hitting the road.  He knows he’ll have to dump the car soon and get a new one, but that’s the only stop he intends to make.

After all, Vancouver may be far, but Jared has waited his whole life to be properly knotted.  He isn’t going to waste another second.


End file.
